


Happiness is contagious

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is happy for Aomine and Aomine is happy because Kagami is happy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is contagious

As he was spitting out a ridiculous amount of toothpaste foam, Kagami heard a familiar whining voice coming from the kitchen.

_"Damn it, we're out of milk !"_

**Again..?**

They've been living together for only two months and yet they already lost count of how many times they forgot to buy milk; it almost became a habit.

They were almost getting used to the disappointment and annoyance they felt every time they realised there wasn't any milk, and for some reason, they still poured out their cereals before checking for milk; it was like they never learnt.

After wiping his mouth with a towel, the redhead headed to the kitchen. He leaned on the wall and shrugged, "Let's just buy some this afternoon since we're going to the mall."

As he wiped the orange juice that spilled out of his mouth away (he didn't seem to realize that drinking directly out of the carton, whether it was milk or juice, almost always resulted in his drink spilling out of his mouth and ending up on his clothes), Aomine raised a brow, "Huh ? Why are we going to the mall ?"

"Well.. 'Cause I'm gonna buy new Jordans and you said you'd come with me ?"

The bluenette lowered his face in his hand as he closed the fridge, "Oh shit.. Sorry Kagami, I totally forgot.."

The redhead raised his brows and tilted his head to the side as Aomine continued, "I made plans with some guys, we're gonna watch a movie and-"

"Some guys ?"

Aomine waved his hand in the air, "Just a few guys from my university, you don't know any of them. I'll make it up to you, okay ?"

Kagami nodded without a word and headed to the living room, scratching the back of his neck. Aomine stood there with a confused expression on his face as the other male walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey. Are you mad ?", he asked as he put his hand on the other male's shoulder. Sure, Aomine forgot they planned to go to the mall together, but it was the first time he forgot about something like that in more than two years, it wasn't something worth pouting about, especially since Kagami wasn't the kind to care abou-

As he leaned in to look at the other man's face, Aomine realised that, indeed, the redhead really wasn't the kind to care about these kinds of things, if the smile he was trying to suppress was any indication.

"Why are you smiling ?", Aomine asked with both brows furrowed in confusion.

Kagami shook his head, and apparently couldn't hide his smile and speak at the same time, because he started grinning as soon as he answered, "..It's nothing."

The bluenette stared at him in confusion and after a few seconds, Kagami eventually decided that now that he's been found out, he could at least tell the truth, "I'm just.. kinda glad."

"Huh ?"

"I mean, you made friends so fast.. That's great, Aomine !", the smile he had on his face was even bigger than before.

The dark-skinned man stared at him blankly, "..Are you making fun of me right now ?"

Kagami shook his head vigorously and grabbed the other man's hand, laughing as he spoke, "No, no ! I swear I'm not !"

"Then stop smiling like that, idiot !", Aomine said as he pushed the other man out of the way to head to the front door.

Kagami chuckled. It had only been a little more than a month since both of them started college and he was a little worried because Aomine was still working on his bad habit of pushing people away; he really couldn't help feeling happy for his blue-haired boyfriend.

The redheaded male followed the other to the front door, "So you're not coming back for lunch ?"

"Nah, I'm probably gonna eat at Maji with them."

"How many dudes are there ?"

"..Six ?", the bluenette said as he put his jacket on. He froze as soon as he looked at Kagami, whose grin was so big it was simply ridiculous.

"Stop acting like making friends is something to be so happy about, moron !", he shouted as he tried to kick the redhead, who laughed as he dodged.

"But it is when it's you !"

"..Shut up, I have great social skills, okay ?"

The redhead went silent and Aomine sighed.

"Anyway, I'll be back tonight."

Kagami chuckled and nodded as he stepped closer. He slowly wrapped his arms around the dark-skinned man's waist to pull him closer to his body.

"Have fun.", he said before lovingly pressing his lips to his.  
Aomine kissed back and for a second, just a tiny little second, he thought of skipping morning lectures for the fourth time in a row just to spend a little more time with the other man.

He opened the door while his brain was still telling him that his education was something to care about, and waved at the redhead, "Yeah, yeah. Don't miss me too much."

"Like hell I will !", Kagami shouted, amusement obvious in his voice, and closed the door.

As he walked down the streets and glanced at his reflection in the window of a car, Aomine realised that he reached his limit: a stupid smile was slowly creeping on his face and he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

He's been trying to hide it for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever mentionned it but English isn't my native language so feel free to correct my mistakes !


End file.
